


Dumbledore's Redemption

by Harlequin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin/pseuds/Harlequin
Summary: Lady magic wasn't pleased with the war. In a last attempt to stop the suffering, she sends Albus Dumbledore back in time. Can the future change? Its up to Dumbledore.I do NOT own anything. The universe and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 175





	1. Dumbledore and Lady Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> While I love Dumbledore bashing, I thought it'd be fun to see him find redemption.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Dumbledore stared at the cloaked figure in front of him. This figure wrapped in a black cloak was none other than death itself. It wasn't frightening to die. It had been peaceful for him. What frightened him was the form death took. For him, death chose to wear the face of his sister. Ariana's disapproving glare made him feel guiltier than ever before.

“Where are you taking me?” Dumbledore asked.

He had assumed he'd go on to the next great adventure. Instead, death held him back. Death was taking him somewhere and Dumbledore didn't like what he was going on.

“To the head of my family.” death said in Ariana's voice. “For some reason she believes you deserve such rewards.”

Dumbledore didn't quite understand until a door appeared before them.

“Go in.” death said.

The door swung open and Dumbledore was pushed into the room. There he saw her. The divine being known as lady magic. He was speechless in her presence.

“Albus Dumbledore.” the divine lady said.

There was curiosity and a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Tell me, do you think you made the right choice?”

Dumbledore stared at her.

“I... What choice?” he asked.

“The choices you made in doubt. The choices that led you to this moment.”

“I did what I had to for the greater good.”

Lady magic laughed. She laughed in a way only someone so divine and powerful could.

“Is that how you absolve yourself of guilt?”

Lady magic stepped aside. Dumbledore watched her walk, no, glide around him. Then the room changed. Suddenly, he was watching himself placing Harry on the Dursleys doorstep. Then the scene changed. Now he was watching Severus Snape asking him for help. Then the scene changed. It was him in his office after Sirius Black had sent Severus Snape to the shrieking shack on the night of the full moon.

“Tell me Dumbledore,” lady magic said, “do you think you made the right choice?”

“I did what was necessary. I had to protect my students. There was death on the line. The death of an innocent student.”

“Like how Severus Snape was threatened with death?”

“I -”

“Like how he was threatened every day by your golden Gryffindors?”

“I couldn't let another Grindelwald be born.” Dumbledore said, attempting to defend himself. “Sirius Black was so much like him. I couldn't risk his future.”

“So you sacrificed an innocent child, one who suffered so agonizingly.” Lady magic sighed. “We both know how well that turned out.”

Dumbledore couldn't say anything. But he had to say something.

“Why are you showing me this?”

“Because, I'm displeased with how things have turned out. This moment is when Tom Riddle's power became absolute.”

“But – But he isn't even a part of this moment.” Dumbledore said.

“No. The source of his greatest power is.”

Dumbledore suddenly realized what she meant. His eyes fell on Severus Snape.

“Understand this Dumbledore, Severus Snape is a being with a deeper connection to me. He is the rare sort that is born who embodies everything that I am. The light and the dark.”

Lady magic glided in front of Dumbledore. She looked him in the eyes.

“I want things to change and that starts with you.”

“Me?”

“While time is one of my children she doesn't follow my rules. However, she has allowed me to send you back to a moment that can allow the future to change without shattering her order. So I ask you, are you willing to change? Are you willing to make a different choice in hopes of stopping this war?”

Dumbledore thought. He couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

“Can things really change?” he asked.

“Only if you're willing to change. I can't say I trust you.” the lady said. “But, you are in the best position to change things. I've made my choice. Have you?”

After a deep breath Dumbledore said, “Yes. I'm willing to change.”


	2. Aftermath of the Werewolf Incident

A bright light flashed. Dumbledore found himself sitting in the last scene lady magic had shown him. Four boys were in front of him. Severus Snape sat on one side. Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin sat on the other.

“Remember Dumbledore, you have to choose.”

He looked up to see lady magic. The divine lady was in the office for only a moment before disappearing from sight.

“Headmaster? Headmaster?”

Dumbledore shook his head. In the place of lady magic stood professor McGonagall.

“Yes Minerva.”

“What are we going to do about this?”

To Dumbledore it was obvious what needed to be done. He just had to change this moment and... Dumbledore took a closer look at the boys in front of him. Maybe it was because of lady magic or maybe it was because he was seeing this for a second time. But, he found himself noticing certain things that he hadn't noticed before.

Out of all the students only Remus Lupin looked guilty. He was the only one who seemed to grasp the horror of the situation. James Potter had his chest puffed up in pride as if he'd actually saved Severus's life. It wasn't true. Dumbledore had known that. Severus had saved himself and James had only arrived at the last moment. And then there was Sirius Black. For someone who'd sent another student to their possible death, he didn't look worried. It was as if he thought he had nothing to fear. He didn't care.

The weight of his mistakes started to burden him. He didn't want another Grindelwald, but it was clear he already had one. If Sirius Black couldn't understand the weight of his actions then...

“Mr. Black will receive detention for an entire year. His Hogsmeade privileges will be revoked and he's banned from quidditch entirely.”

Sirius fell over in shock. Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. Even Minerva seemed surprised by his actions. But, it was Severus's reaction that caught him off guard. That one look said “I don't believe you” as if he didn't trust Dumbledore would go through with it.

“And Gryffindor will loose all its house points.”

Severus's expression didn't change. The way he so obviously showed his doubt was concerning. But, Dumbledore was sure things would get better.

“But headmaster -”

“I won't hear it Mr. Black. Usually you'd be expelled for such actions. However, seeing as I can't reveal the reason behind your punishment without risking the death of Mr. Lupin, this will have to do. Be grateful that no one was hurt.”

Dumbledore looked towards Severus. He had hoped for a positive reaction. Instead he got a look of anger. It was starting to get on his nerves. Severus should've been grateful that he was being defended. He should've been pleased to see Sirius getting punished. Yet, he still doubted Dumbledore's actions.

Severus found the meeting odd. He got exactly what he wanted. But, that's not how it worked. Something was going on. The headmaster must've been planning something. Why else would he favor a Slytherin over a Gryffindor? That had to be it. Dumbledore was scheming something and it had something to do with Slytherins. But what? Severus would've spent more time wondering, but he was interrupted by Remus Lupin.

“Snape!”

He glanced back down the hall. The beast had followed him to the dungeons. Severus would prefer to ignore him, but Lupin grabbed his arm. Severus pulled his arm out of the werewolf's grip and took a step back. His wand was up his sleeve, ready for him to defend himself.

“I don't mean any harm.” Lupin said. “I just wanted to apologize.”

Usually Severus would try to control himself. But, today he had no patience.

“Apologize? You think an apology will fix trauma?”

Lupin looked especially guilty.

“Don't do that.” Severus said.

“But I really am sorry and -”

“Sorry doesn't help! It doesn't heal the wounds your friends have given me. It doesn't take away the mental scarring. And it certainly doesn't take away the emotional pain!”

Severus took another step away from Lupin.

“You're apology is nothing. It doesn't fix anything.”

Severus ran deep into the dungeons, leaving behind a distraught Lupin. He ran until he reached the Slytherin common room. Then he continued to run. He didn't stop until he reached his dorm room. Severus threw himself onto his bed and closed the curtains.

It was all too much. The attack and the headmaster's office and all the weird behavior. It was as if everything was trying to confuse him.

Unbeknownst to Severus, lady magic was watching. She saw a child so deeply connected to her suffering and knew there had to be more she could do.


	3. Dumbledore's Dream

Dumbledore had gone to bed that night while still thinking about Snape. He thought about all the times Severus had been there for him as a potions master. Severus had been so grateful to him for everything he'd done. Was it age? Is that why the current Severus wasn't grateful? That had to be it. Dumbledore was sure Severus would come around after growing up a bit. He pushed aside his feelings of guilt, believing he'd completed lady magic's task.

“Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore woke in his dream to see the divine lady before him. She didn't look pleased with him nor was her tone pleasant.

“I did as you asked.” Dumbledore said. “I changed the future.”

Lady magic looked unimpressed.

“Idiot. You're an idiot and I should know better than to trust you.”

The lady sighed. She took a deep breath, counting to ten before speaking.

“That's not how it works.” she said. “Just because you change one thing doesn't mean you've changed the entire future.”

“But you told me to make a change.”

“I told you to choose. But, it seems you've chosen the same future yet again.”

Dumbledore didn't know what the lady wanted from him. He'd made the choice and punished Sirius. It was Severus who was being unreasonable.

“What do you want me to do?” Dumbledore asked.

“Was I not clear enough? I want you to change.”

“I did change.”

The lady had fury in her eyes. She glared down at Dumbledore, wishing she could just interfere like any random wizard could.

“Its my fault.” she suddenly said. “I know better and yet I still put my trust in you.”

The lady glided around him for a few minutes.

“I can't force you to change. Change is something you must choose for yourself. I can, however, push you in the right direction. Go. Observe your students and maybe then you'll understand what I'm asking of you.”

Dumbledore woke up.

“What do you want from me?” he asked to the empty room.

When he arrived at breakfast, Dumbledore was beginning to wonder if he really had been contacted by lady magic. He wanted to believe it was just a dream. But, he couldn't help doing as the lady had instructed. He observed the students from his place at the head table.

The Gryffindors were obviously upset. All of them were glaring at Sirius Black. He could tell that they hadn't taken the loss of points well. Dumbledore wondered if there was a way to get them some extra points. After all, it was wrong to punish all of them for Sirius's mistakes. Perhaps there was something big he could organize that would allow a lot of points to be distributed. As he had those thoughts in mind his eyes fell on Remus Lupin.

Lupin stood out from the rest of the Gryffindors. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't glaring at Sirius. Instead his eyes were focused on the other side of the hall. Dumbledore followed his line of sight to see Severus Snape sitting at the end of the Slytherins table. And Severus was glancing in his direction. There it was again, that look that said “I don't believe you.”

“Albus.”

Dumbledore turned to his right.

“Yes Minerva.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“You seem unlike yourself. I've never seen you look towards the Slytherin table before.”

“Now Minerva, surely you jest.”

But, the transfiguration professor looked completely serious.

“I'm not saying its a bad thing.” she said. “But, it is rather sudden.”

The hint of mistrust in her voice didn't go unnoticed. Dumbledore wanted to reply. He just didn't have anything to say.

It was a trend he wasn't liking. Ever since his meeting with lady magic he found himself lost for words a few times. He didn't like the thought of not knowing what to say. It was confusing to him. An inability to reply felt like him admitting defeat. Defeat? That was another thought Dumbledore didn't like. He didn't even know where it came from.

His eyes fell back on the Slytherin table. Severus was no longer looking at him. Instead his eyes were on his plate. There was barely any food on his plate and the food that was there had hardly been touched. Dumbledore felt a pang of guilt. Something was wrong. He didn't know what, but there was just something wrong. And while he tried to figure out what, he missed the look on Sirius's face as his eyes fell upon the Slytherin.


	4. The Attack

Severus walked out of the great hall earlier than usual. He couldn't stop thinking about whatever scheme Dumbledore had come up with. No matter how he looked at it it didn't make sense. What was there to gain from a Slytherin with no status or wealth? Severus knew he had nothing to offer the headmaster. So there had been no point in the headmaster helping him

“Snivellus!”

Severus turned. Sirius Black stood with his wand pointed at him.

“Think you could get away with it?”

Severus was starting to regret leaving the great hall early. He and Sirius were currently standing in an empty corridor away from the great hall. Just about everyone was in the great hall, so Severus knew he was on his own.

“What do you want Black?”

His voice was softer than usual. He hadn't slept much. But, even with less sleep, Severus still had the same amount of anger in his voice.

“I don't know how you did it, but you cursed the headmaster. And I'll prove it!”

Sirius sent a spell towards him. Severus stepped aside. The spell flew past him, hitting the wall behind him. Sirius started bombarding him with spells. Severus kept dodging. His head was spinning and it was hard to keep his eyes open.

“Hey Padfoot.”

Of course. At that moment James Potter entered the corridor. Severus used the momentary pause in attack to pull out his own wand and put up a shield charm. It was just in time as Sirius and James started casting hex after hex.

“Two on one. And you're supposed to be the house of the brave and fair.”

The mocking in his tone only served to anger the two Gryffindors. With their anger they started casting more hexes. But, they were also getting sloppy. Their aim was off as they kept pushing him back down the corridor.

Severus kept up his shield charm. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. He was so tired. He could hardly think. If not for his shield he'd have felt many of the hexes thrown at him. But, his shield wouldn't last forever. Severus knew the only way to escape was to attack. Though that wasn't an easy task with his head spinning. He had to breath deeply to keep himself standing.

“Come on you coward!” James yelled.

“Lets get him Prongs!” Sirius added.

It was getting to be too much. Severus couldn't keep himself awake. Any moment now he would fall over. The corridor was spinning and the flashing lights of the spells hurt his eyes. Cracks were appearing in his shield. One, two, three more spells and it shattered. The fourth spell, cast by Sirius Black, hit him square in the chest. Severus was sent flying and slammed into the wall.

“Got him!” Sirius yelled with glee.

Severus didn't bother trying to stand. He knew he was too weak to fight. Any moment now the two Gryffindors would humiliate him again.

“What's going on!”

Hearing that voice Severus lifted his head. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing behind James and Sirius with a horrified look on his face.

“What's the meaning of this?”

“Snape attacked us and -”

“Don't lie Mr. Potter. Mr. Snape only cast a shield charm and nothing else.”

Dumbledore couldn't believe his eyes. Was this what lady magic wanted him to see?

“Detention Mr. Potter and one hundred points from Gryffindor for attacking another student. And Mr. Black,” Dumbledore said with anger clear in his voice. “You're suspended.”

“But headmaster!”

“No excuses!”

Dumbledore moved past the two Gryffindors to check on Severus. Severus could hardly believe what he'd just heard. But, it didn't show on his face. His eyes closed and to the sound of the headmaster asking if he was alright.

Severus was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore had taken him there to be looked after while he dealt with James and Sirius. Neither boy had been pleased with his decision. But, that was the least of Dumbledore's worries.

“How did I miss this?”

For the first time Dumbledore couldn't push things off as a slight misunderstanding. He was so sure that no Gryffindor could be mean or cruel. It wasn't possible. But, what he saw disproved his every belief. He could no longer say that it was all pranks and boys being boys.

“How much have I let them get away with?” Dumbledore asked himself.

To see the attack firsthand was a vastly different experience than listening to a secondhand retelling. Dumbledore could only hope to gain answers when Severus woke up.


	5. Awakening to Reality

Dumbledore rushed towards the hospital wing. Severus had been asleep for over a day and had just woken up. He pushed the doors open to find Madam Pomphrey gone and Lily Evans of all people screaming at Severus. The new large bruise on his face didn't go unnoticed.

“How could you!” Lily screamed. “They always said you were dark and now you've gone and cursed the headmaster! Its your fault that Gryffindor has negative points and that James has detention.”

“Miss Evans.” Dumbledore said in a stern tone.

Lily didn't hear him over her own screaming.

“Remove the curse from the headmaster or else!”

As Dumbledore tried to get her attention again he witnessed Lily hitting Severus. The boy was still weak from being attacked and visibly winced at the pain.

“Miss Evans!”

Finally Lily turned around and saw the headmaster.

“Headmaster! Are you here to get the curse removed?”

“What curse? I'm here to speak with Mr. Snape, only to find you hitting him. What sort of vile person attacks a medical patient?”

“But – But, James said -”

“What did Mr. Potter say?”

Lily took a step back.

“You're still cursed.”

She turned to Severus once more.

“Remove the curse you death eater!”

“Miss Evans, you're suspended!”

Lily turned to look at Dumbledore with horror in her eyes.

“What? But, I've done nothing wrong! He's the one who's using dark magic.”

Lily pointed at Severus.

“Miss Evans, go pack your bags. It seems I've sorely misjudged you.”

Lily glared at Severus before starting to walk away.

“And Miss Evans.” Dumbledore said. “I expect you to hand over your prefect badge.”

“But -”

Dumbledore glared at her, leaving her silent. Lily run out of the hospital wing with tears in her eyes and wailing about her misfortunes.

“Mr. Snape.” Dumbledore said in a soft tone. “Are you alright.”

Severus didn't answer. The boy looked to be in pain, though not from his injuries.

“Mr. Snape.” Dumbledore repeated. “I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry?”

Dumbledore nodded.

Severus started laughing. He laughed in a hysterical manner before collapsing to tears.

“You've let me suffer for years and you're sorry? Don't lie to me.”

Dumbledore looked in horror at the broken boy in front of him. This boy was nothing like the Severus Snape he knew before. Yet, he bared such a striking resemblance to that strong potions master who'd done more for him than anyone else.

“You're right.” Dumbledore said.

He moved closer to the boy. For the first time he took a true look at the boy and saw the child that he had failed.

“I let you suffer. I chose to believe in Gryffindor honor over the truth. But, I see my mistake now. Even if you don't believe me now, I'll do everything I can to prove how sorry I truly am.”

“Sure.” Severus said in a sarcastic tone.

“Mr. Snape.” Dumbledore said after a moment of silence. “Miss Evans betrayal hurt more than any of the physical pain.”

Severus stared at Dumbledore. He wanted to deny his statement but...

“She was my friend.”

“Did she always berate you and hit you when she thought you'd done something wrong?”

“No!” Severus said. “No... Maybe a little... Just sometimes...”

Severus slipped back into tears and Dumbledore sat there, trying to comfort his student.


	6. Sending Sirius and Lily Home

Dumbledore had sent Sirius Black and Lily Evans back to their homes personally. He escorted Mr. Black first.

“Headmaster Dumbledore?” Orion Black said when he saw their guest.

Orion and Walburga looked confused at first. Then their eyes landed on Sirius.

“What has he done?” Walburga asked.

“Your son has endangered the life of another student. I will make it clear now that he's on his last chance. For the time being he's suspended from Hogwarts. I don't want to see him until after the holidays.”

Sirius was looking at the floor.

“He did something so bad?” Orion asked.

“I'm afraid so.” Dumbledore said with a look of shame on his face.

“Sirius.” Orion said. “Go to your room.”

“But dad -”

“Go.”

Sirius ran out of the room as fast as he could. Once he was gone Orion sighed.

“Kreacher. Go make sure Sirius is in his room and doesn't leave.”

“Of course master.” the house elf said.

Orion then turned to Dumbledore.

“You're sure he endangered another student?”

Dumbledore nodded.

“Where's the proof?” Walburga asked. “I don't want this to be some trick -”

“Mrs. Black, if you try looking into this your son will end up expelled. If it wasn't for certain circumstances I would've expelled him already.”

Walburga quickly shut her mouth.

“I suggest getting Sirius to see a mind healer.” Dumbledore said before leaving.

His second stop, the Evans household, was much more welcoming. They opened the door for him and offered him tea.

“Headmaster.” Mr. Evans said. “Why have you brought my daughter home?”

Dumbledore then explained to Lily's parents and sister what he'd witnessed her do.

“Its not true!” Lily cried. “The headmaster's been cursed!”

“Enough!” Mrs. Evans yelled. “You attacked your own best friend because some boy said he'd cursed the headmaster?”

“He's gone dark! I know Severus is planning on joining the death eaters after graduation and he's probably cursed the headmaster to prove his worth.”

“Really?” Mrs. Evans said.

“Yes.” Lily said with confidence.

“So Severus himself stated that he wanted to join this group?”

“Probably.”

“So you've never heard him state that he wanted to join this group?”

“Well, no... But he's a Slytherin and everyone knows there isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.”

“Lily.” Mrs. Evans said. “That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.”

Mrs. Evans stepped out of the room. Everyone in the kitchen waited for the angered woman to return. She was gone for nearly fifteen minutes before reentering the kitchen.

“Lily Evans you've known Severus since you were nine. He's always been a sweet boy and has done nothing but care for you. How could you believe the words of another boy just because of some idiotic saying?”

“But its true! Everyone knows that all Slytherins are evil.”

“Just like all muggleborns have dirty blood?”

“Mother!”

“Lily Evans, you're no better than those death eaters you're constantly talking about. You're just as prejudiced and I'm ashamed to see who you've become. Go to your room.”

“But -”

“Go!”


	7. A Visit to the Snape Residence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Sorry its been so long. College just started up again and I've been tired from school work. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently from now on.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

After leaving the Evans house Dumbledore paused. He had to take a breath. Any moment he felt he could collapse. It had all been too much. He knew many of these things hadn't happened in the previous time line. And the fact that they were happening now, due to his folly, didn't escape him either.

“How could I have missed this?”

Those children he was seeing weren't the children he remembered. James was supposed to be the dashing hero. He was a kind and just person. Sirius was his mischievous, but well meaning and just sidekick and brother in all but blood. And Lily was supposed to be the kind and just heroine.

Then it hit him. If James was the hero, Sirius his sidekick and Lily the heroine, what did that make Severus? In such a tale Severus had been the villain. Dumbledore paled at the realization. Had he always thought Severus to be evil? He knew the answer. This tale was of the beautiful peasant Lily who attempted to befriend the evil troll Severus only to be betrayed and then saved by the dashing hero James.

But, that wasn't how it was at all. Instead of a romance this was a tragedy. Severus was the poor, abused protagonist who'd found hope in one shining friend. That hope would then be destroyed as the shining friend turned out to be a violent monster Lily who chose the tyrannical James over him and all of it was backed up by a cruel man named Albus Dumbledore.

“Severus, my friend...”

Dumbledore didn't know what to believe. He thought back to the previous time line and the Severus he knew then. Now he suspected that he hadn't known Severus at all.

The Severus of his time had been a harsh man, but a brave one. He wasn't kind. Severus could never be considered kind, at least, not outwardly. But, he was the most caring and loyal person Dumbledore had ever met. The Severus he knew was fiercely protective of children, even those he didn't like and was always acting to ensure their safety. The Severus he knew was a man who hid everything good about himself so that he wouldn't be hurt again. He was a man who gave his life for others, never living for himself.

“I never did show you kindness, did I...”

Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked out into the evening sky. He knew the Snape residence was nearby. In a moment of sadness and guilt he made his way towards the house on Spinners End.

It was a depressing place. Dark, dreary and hardly fit for living. The house looked nothing like he remembered in the previous time line. It only made him think about how much work Severus must've done to make it in any way fit for living.

The house was at best falling apart. Everything was dirty and uninviting. All around it was eerily silent. Any people Dumbledore saw were few and the shady sort. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was a loud crash inside. Dumbledore feared what it meant and thought about entering despite not being invited. In the end he didn't need to. A man that was large and clutching a near empty bottle of beer opened the door.

“You some freak?”

The man's tone was harsh and unrefined. It was nothing like Severus's tone. Not even the teenage Severus in anger got close to sounding so unrefined.

“My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts -”

“So you're another of them freaks. We don't want your kind round here!”

The door was slammed in his face. Dumbledore couldn't believe what he had seen. He knocked again.

“I said go away freak.”

“Sir, you're Mr. Snape I presume.”

“What of it?”

“I'm here to inform you that your son -”

“That little freak ain't here.”

“Mr. Snape I -”

“If there's some problem deal with it yourself! He's not here so its none of my business.”

Dumbledore couldn't believe the man. This was Severus's father? Dumbledore was glad to note that Severus didn't resemble his father in any way. This man was crass and ugly. He was the worst sort and... And Severus had to suffer with him. Then another thought fell upon Dumbledore.

“Where's your wife? I would like to speak with her.”

“That's none of your business.”

Dumbledore was starting to get frustrated. When the man was about to slam the door in his face again Dumbledore burst in. The man screamed and threw his beer bottle. Dumbledore knocked the man out with the swift motion of his wand. He set about roaming the house.

It was an awful place. Everything was dirty, the furniture was old and sparse and the outside of the house wasn't the only thing that looked to be falling apart. There were beer bottles all over the floor and dust spread around. The floor creaked with his every step.

Dumbledore searched the whole house. He couldn't find a trace of Mrs. Snape. Then he realized there was one more place he hadn't looked. Dumbledore turned his sights to the attic. There he saw a sight that sent him into shock.


	8. The Greatest Guilt

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. He had returned to his office after visiting Severus in the hospital wing. It had been the hardest visit he had had to get through.

“Severus.” he had said in a quiet tone.

The boy had looked at him. Instantly Severus realized that something was wrong. He put up his guard, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

“Severus I...”

Dumbledore didn't know how to proceed. He had been in such a rush. Everything was uncertain and all he knew was what had happened in the previous time line. The previous time line had ended in tragedy. Dumbledore wasn't sure if this time line would end the same. But he feared it greatly.

“Severus, I had stopped by your house today.” Dumbledore began.

Severus looked shocked for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes.

“I don't need your pity.” the boy said.

Those words caused Dumbledore great pain. But the greatest pain still wasn't at its peak. Dumbledore could feel it building as he built up the courage to continue.

“No.” Dumbledore said. “Its nothing like that.”

It was too late for pity. Guilt was all Dumbledore could feel.

“When I arrived at your house I found...”

With every pause Severus seemed to get angrier.

“What? What did you find?”

Severus was demanding he answer. Dumbledore wasn't sure he could. But he had to. He had to say it.

“Your mother.”

Dumbledore looked to see Severus was frightened.

“Where is she?” Severus whispered.

Severus was breathing heavily.

“I brought her to Saint Mungo. She was in poor health and is currently being looked over. I expect to receive news of her condition soon.”

And that's where Dumbledore ended the conversation. He couldn't bring himself to tell Severus of the dried pool of blood that the broken body was left in. He couldn't bring himself to tell Severus of the exhausted magic that was barely keeping the woman alive.

Nothing could ease Dumbledore's guilt. Not even sending Severus's father to prison had made him feel the slightest bit better.

“Oh Severus.” Dumbledore said. “Is that what you found in the previous time line?”

But Dumbledore knew what the previous Severus had found was different. After all, the Severus he had known had lost his mother.

And now Dumbledore felt a raging guilt. He had neglected the Severus of his previous time line and allowed the boy and his mother to be abused and ultimately killed. At the moment it wasn't clear if Severus's mother would live. The healers had been just as shocked to see someone so broken and find out they weren't some dark lord's torturer victim.

“Please, please let the woman live.”

Dumbledore didn't want to think about the consequences of that woman dying. After his mother's death Severus had been particularly mean. He was worse than ever before. Angrier, darker and perhaps the scariest student he had ever seen. And he had given up on that student.

The guilt raging inside him caused him great pain. He had given up on Severus who had suffered. In the previous time line his father hadn't even been arrested. The man had gotten away with murder and Severus had to live with it. It was no wonder he'd turned to Voldemort. By then Dumbledore had thoroughly proven he didn't care. At that point Dumbledore had rewarded Severus's bully with the status of head boy and his violent former friend with the status of head girl.

“Please let that woman live.” Dumbledore said again. “Lady magic you must let her live.”

He didn't know what else he could do. Severus had to be given a calming draught after being told of his mother's hospital visit. Though from his eyes Dumbledore could tell that Severus knew there was more. Severus knew that Dumbledore hadn't told the whole truth and now he was waiting to hear it. And Dumbledore wouldn't.

That was why he now hid in his office. He couldn't face Severus. Those eyes that told him he was guilty. It was too much to handle.

“Let her live.” Dumbledore said.

The floo flared up. Dumbledore walked over to it. He recognized it was one of the healers of Saint Mungo.

“Yes.” Dumbledore said.

“Headmaster Dumbledore, we have an update about the woman you brought in.”

Dumbledore felt guilt heavy upon him. He looked at the healer who invited him through.


	9. A New Side of Severus Snape

“Healer Austin.” Dumbledore said. “I...”

The healer was a former student. He was a Ravenclaw if Dumbledore remembered correctly. But that was of little importance. Dumbledore couldn't look the healer in the eyes. He feared that if he did he might see something terrible.

“Is Mrs. Snape...”

“Headmaster, the woman is alive.”

Dumbledore let himself breath. He met healer Austin's eyes only to see stress.

“We should be seated.” Healer Austin said.

Realizing they were still standing, Dumbledore offered the healer a chair before sitting down behind his desk.

“Mrs. Snape is lucky you found her.” Healer Austin said. “Any later and she would've died. But that doesn't mean she's well. Mrs. Snape requires rest, yet she's unwilling to cooperate. With her stress levels rising she could do serious harm to herself.”

Serious? What did that mean? Dumbledore's thoughts shifted to Severus who was also being uncooperative. Madame Pomfrey had reported that Severus had tried to leave the hospital wing three times over the past two days. He'd nearly managed it too.

“Headmaster? Headmaster? Headmaster?”

Dumbledore looked up.

“Yes healer Austin.” Dumbledore said.

“Are you alright?” the healer asked.

“I'm fine. Why do you ask?”

“You've been spacing out.” Healer Austin said. “Its understandable. After what you witnessed I'd expect some form of trauma.”

Trauma. Severus must've suffered through horrible trauma when he'd found his mother's dead body. Dumbledore couldn't even begin to imagine how the Severus of the previous time line had been able to get through his days, let alone act as his spy.

“I see.” Dumbledore said, noticing healer Austin staring at him. “Now about Mrs. Snape...”

“Well, Mrs. Snape has been calling for someone. Whenever we attempt to ask her who she's looking for she keeps saying that she wants to see her Savvy.”

“Mrs. Snape has a son who's currently a student here.” Dumbledore said.

He observed healer Austin who had gone silent. They sat in his office, the only sound being Fawks ruffling his feathers, for what felt like an hour. Then healer Austin sighed.

“I usually wouldn't recommend this, but as its greatly affecting the patient's health I think we should have her son go see her.”

Severus entered the room quietly. He heard his mother screaming from the hall and ran to the door. As he opened it he went silent.

He hadn't expected Dumbledore to allow him to visit his mother. And he had accepted his offer to take him to visit her. But that didn't mean he was letting his guard down. He knew that he now owed Dumbledore for allowing him this visit. Severus still hadn't figured out what Dumbledore was planning. His best guess was that it had something to do with the upcoming war. There must be some strategy Dumbledore had made that required specific people.

All his worries washed away as he laid eyes on his mother. Severus gasped. His mother was wrapped in bandages. Both her left arm and leg were broken, her right ankle was sprained and her head was wrapped in bandages. And those were just the visible injuries.

“Savvy!”

His mother called out in a happy voice. Severus walked over to her. He was careful. If he walked too quickly or moved in the incorrect manner his mother could be startled.

“Mother.” Severus said in a soft voice.

His mother reached out, running her right hand through his hair.

“My Savvy.” She whispered.

Dumbledore watched the scene from the door. He didn't dare take a step closer. Both relief and guilt filled him. And in that moment he watched Severus, a Severus he hadn't known, act in a gentle manner that Dumbledore once attributed to Lily Evans.

He noticed how Severus was cautious in how he treated his mother. Severus had sharp eyes and noticed the pain on her left side.

The healers in the room watched as Severus coaxed his mother into a position that was better for her to rest. There was something soothing about Severus' voice as he spoke. What he said might seem random to anyone else, but Dumbledore could tell his words were carefully chosen.

Dumbledore stepped out of the room now that he knew everything was okay. Healer Austin had warned him that the sight of his injured mother could traumatize Severus. But Dumbledore could only see relief on the boy's face.

Dumbledore sighed. “How could I have missed the gentleness in this child?”


End file.
